И полыхнуло пламя
by Kit2000
Summary: –Что Вы, Ваше Вашество, я и не думала сдаваться. Свое поражение я признаю только тогда, когда Вы завоюете мое сердце, а для этого Вам придется ох, как сильно попотеть. –А какой смысл? – его бровь заинтригованно изогнулась. – Ведь я и так могу тебя хоть завтра силком под венец затащить. Или история о том, как молодой король решил жениться на пленной принцессе.


**Название** : И полыхнуло пламя  
 **Фэндом** : Aoharu x Kikanjuu  
 **Пэйринг:** Нагамаса Мидори/Хотару Тачибана  
 **Рейтинг:** Т  
 **Жанр** : романтика, one-shot  
 **Статус** : Завершен  
 **Дислэймер** : Все права на персонажей принадлежат создателям фэндома  
 **Автор:** Kit2000andAnna  
 **Краткое содержание** : Мидори понял, что Тачибана бросает ему вызов. Что ж… Непобедимый командир никогда не бежал от достойного противника, да что уж там говорить, если кому и приходилось бежать, так это самим противникам. 

**И полыхнуло пламя**

Король Нагамаса Мидори не отличался дружелюбием. Он всегда поступал так, как хотел и как знал. Нет, как хотел, все же, будет правильнее. Вот и в этот раз он сначала сделал, что ему в голову взбрело, и только потом осознал, чем это ему грозит.

Похитить принцессу Хотару из укрепленного замка Королевства Тачибана было не сложно. Только для чего он это вообще сделал, Мидори не знал. Это случилось в порыве чувств, только вот каких именно?

Девчонка оказалась не из робкого десятка. Она устраивала ссоры, закатывала истерики и даже шла в рукопашную. За эти два года, которые Хотару пробыла в башне замка, голова молодого монарха могла покрыться сединой, если бы не врожденное умение держать эмоции под контролем.

Да, он поспешил. Не нужно было ее похищать, а потом еще и объявлять во всеуслышание об их помолвке. Конечно, этим заявлением Мидори хотел насолить холостому правителю соседнего королевства, так как знал, насколько трепетно Мацуока относился к юной наследнице славного рода Тачибана.

А еще Мидори знал, что Хотару никогда не выйдет за него замуж по доброй воле.

Честно сказать, он был готов ее даже отпустить, только чтобы сохранить стены своего горячо любимого родового поместья от очередного взрыва эмоциональной блондинки. Ведь когда она была в гневе, то любая вещь, будь то книга или перо для письма, в ее руках превращалась в самое настоящее ядерное оружие массового поражения.

В очередной раз надев нахальную маску на свое бледное лицо, король Нагамаса без стука вошел в башню пленницы. К его великому удивлению он не нашел ее в комнате. Хотару стояла на балконе и смотрела на звездное небо, напевая какую-то национальную песенку своей страны. Такие разительные перемены в ее настроении насторожили молодого человека. У него даже появилась какая-то надежда на то, что девушка, наконец, смирится с судьбой невольницы и примет его предложение руки и сердца, которое вот уже как год оставалось без ответа.

–Хотару, – хрипло и как-то грубо позвал он ее.

–Это снова Вы, Ваше Вашество? – не затрудняя себя обернуться, безразлично вопросила девушка. – Знаете, мне уже надоело то, что Вы постоянно врываетесь в мою спальню без стука да еще и посреди ночи. Разве так должен вести себя порядочный жених? Какое у меня должно сложиться о Вас впечатление, по-Вашему?

Непобедимый Король (это прозвище было дано ему не понаслышке) остолбенел от неожиданности. Странно было слышать нечто подобное из ее уст, ведь еще вчера девушка гнала его из комнаты поганой метлой, посылая вслед добрую порцию угроз на непереводимом тачибанском диалекте.

–Т-ты.. ты не собираешься снова ударить меня за это? – как-то неуверенно и даже растерянно спросил Мидори, на лице которого нахальство сменилось полнейшим недоумением.

– Толку в этом все равно нет. Сколько бы я не гнала Вас, Вы все равно поступаете так же. Мне это уже надоело. И вообще, – сказав это, Хотару повернулась и посмотрела прямо в его серые глаза, – если Вам действительно так хочется на мне жениться, то уж потрудитесь пройти обязательный этап ухаживаний. Мне нужна романтика, серенады под окном, посвященные мне стихи, море цветов и шоколада, а от Вас я вижу только унылые стены этой безвкусно обставленной башни и Ваше постоянно перекошенное этой гаденькой ухмылочкой лицо! – изумрудные глаза принцессы горели ярким пламенем, показывая все ее внутреннее недовольство.

Мужчина понял, что гордая наследница Королевства Тачибана бросает ему вызов. Что ж… Вечный Командир никогда не бежал от достойного противника, да что уж там говорить, если кому и приходилось бежать, так это самим противникам. Даже родное королевство было не в силах вернуть свою принцессу домой. Никто не мог сразить Непобедимого Короля и его армию. Королевство Мацуока, которое протянуло руку помощи родителям Хотару, было не исключением. О Королевстве Юкимура с его немногочисленной армией можно просто умолчать.

– Неужели ты решила связать свою жизнь с моей? Не могу поверить, что ты так быстро сдалась, – решил парировать он, осторожно прощупывая почву на наличие подводных камней.

Хотару гордо взмахнула головой в ответ, отчего ее густые золотистые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Только сейчас Мидори заметил, что одета принцесса была в ночной пеньюар. Это открытие не могло не смутить закаленного в боях монарха. И правда, зачем он пришел к пленнице посреди ночи?!

Череду его мыслей прервала виновница непрошенного румянца на его бледном лице.

–Что Вы, Ваше Вашество, я и не думала сдаваться. Свое поражение я признаю только тогда, когда Вы завоюете мое сердце, а для этого Вам придется еще как сильно попотеть.

–А какой смысл? – его бровь заинтригованно изогнулась. Ему начинало нравиться общение с этой необузданной девчонкой без криков и жажды расправы с ее стороны. – Ведь я и так могу тебя хоть завтра силком под венец затащить.

– Тем самым Вы подпишитесь под своим поражением. Почему-то мне кажется, что Вы боитесь, – дерзко бросила девушка, скрестив руки на груди. –Не спорю, я пленница и вряд ли мне удастся убежать из-под венца, но и Вы не получите от этого союза никакого удовольствия, зная, что увильнули от вызова, который я Вам бросила.

– Ты хитра, Хотару-тян, –Мидори перешел на обольстительный шепот. Эта принцесса сводила его с ума своими умозаключениями! Стрессовые ситуации всегда придавали ему сил и волю к победе, они, словно живая вода, омолаживали его и заряжали энергией. Ему даже не хотелось вспоминать, с какими благородными мыслями он сегодня шел в эту комнату. Тачибана что-то замышляла, он это чувствовал, но на данный момент ему не хотелось об этом думать. Дух соперничества уже успел поселиться в его сердце, и Непобедимый Король был готов отдать все, чтобы выиграть это состязание.

Вальяжной походочкой, присущей только породистым и очень избалованным котам, молодой монарх подошел к своей пленнице вплотную и оперся руками о поручень балкончика, который находился позади девушки. В сантиметре от лица красавицы Нагамаса спросил очень низким, но отчего-то непривычно бархатистым голосом:

– А откуда мне знать, что ты меня не обманешь, Хотару-тян? Ведь я могу ухаживать за тобой вечно, а ты так и не ответишь на мои старания.

Чрезмерная близость их тел напугала девушку, но она все же нашла в себе силы посмотреть в его наглые масленые глазки и твердо ответить:

– Я всегда держу слово. Даю Вам три месяца. Не сможете полюбиться мне – даруете мне свободу! Понятно?

– Хех, – усмехнулся молодой мужчина, коснувшись своим теплым дыханием щеки принцессы, отчего у последней пробежала еле заметная дрожь по телу. – Ты еще и условия диктуешь? А не боишься, что проиграешь? Ведь тогда ты точно уже никогда не посмеешь убежать от меня. Тебе гордость не позволит.

– Н-не боюсь. Зато будет хоть какая-то ясность в отношениях, – уже менее уверенно отозвалась Тачибана, думая, как бы ей поскорее выскользнуть из хитрой ловушки его рук.

– Хорошо, – великодушно согласился король. Он, как бы невзначай, взял прядь ее светлых волос и начал накручивать их на свой длинный палец, – а что получу в награду я?

Хотару взглянула на него изумленными глазами. Какой нахал!

– Я же сказала, что выйду за Вас замуж, если полюблю Вас. Чего Вам еще надо-то?

– Ну-у-у, – задумчиво протянул Мидори, театрально посмотрев куда-то вверх, – это слишком просто. Жениться на тебе я могу хоть завтра. Мне нужно что-то большее. Что-то, что подогревало бы мой интерес к игре. Хм, даже не знаю, что и придумать…

Его наглость злила ее, но девушка решила отказаться от военных действий, которые не помогли ей обрести свободу в течение этих двух лет. С Непобедимым Королем нужно было играть по-хитрому.

– Я подарю Вам наследника! – выпалила она первое, что пришло ей в голову, и тут же сама удивилась своему импульсивному заявлению, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Взгляд Мидори моментально возвратился на ее уже пунцовое от смущения лицо. Неожиданно монарх вспомнил, что не так давно он размышлял над тем, что неплохо было бы уже посадить раскидистый сад рядом с замком да и родить сына, не менее умного, не менее красивого и могучего, чем его отец. Конечно, тем самым Нагамаса Мидори хотел потешить свое самолюбие, только вот ни одной претендентки на великую роль матери славного наследника Вечный Командир найти не мог, так как все девушки, с которыми он пытался завязать разговор о возможности создания будущего союза, убегали от него, как от огня. Молодой человек даже немного успокоился и смирился с такой несправедливой участью, убедив себя, что второго такого, как он, никогда не будет, ведь он—единственный и неповторимый…

А тут сами предлагают!

Девушка не могла более выдерживать его обескураженный и одновременно маниакальный взгляд и отвела глаза в сторону, упрекая себя мысленно за неосторожность в словах.

Однако через несколько секунд принцесса почувствовала, как пленитель отстранился от нее и, упав перед ней на одно колено, взял ее ручку в свою и поднес к своим теплым губам.

Игра началась.

– Буду с нетерпением ждать, – многозначительно произнес Мидори, сверкнув на побледневшую и оцепеневшую от удивления Тачибану гипнотическим взглядом своих обольстительных глаз, – моя дорогая невеста и будущая мать моего наследника.

Нервно сглотнув, Хотару Тачибана обреченно поняла: то ли еще будет. Однако сыграть с этим зеленоволосым деспотом в опасную игру под названием «любовь» ей все же было весьма любопытно...

Игра началась.

И полыхнуло пламя…

Конец


End file.
